User blog:DryYoshi/A Teenage Girl's Apocalypse - Part 10 - Emma Lee
Since I haven't uploaded a new part in FOREVER, here's a short one to hold you guys over. Also SFG please don't take this chapter personally. Viccie, Chop and Nora... they're all just characters. But if you have to blame anyone, blame Viccie. c: But seriously, Viccie is craycray. THE NOTEPAD IS JUST A JOKE GUISE OK. Okay, I hope that's enough. Now go read. Part 10 “I'm Emma...” “Well, hello there Emma.” Everyone introduces themselves. Hammer reaches out her hand. “Come on, get up.” Emma accepts her help and gets up from the cold, carnival floor. Viccie gets closer to her. “So how exactly did you end up in this junk of a place?” “Hey, that's the carnival behind OUR house you're talking about!” Synddia shouts at her. “Well, it doesn't exactly look well maintained, now does it?” “No. No. You're right. I don't really know how and when it turned to this state.” Emma interrupts their arguing. “Guys, can I please tell my dang story now?” “Yeah, people, shut up and let the girl talk.” Chop said, from the back of the group. “Thanks uh... What was your name again?” “Chop.” “Ah. That's so cute. Anyway, it is time for me to tell my story.” “My name is Emma Lee. I am thirteen years old. I lived with my family in Connecticut on a farm. I always helped pick the apples out of the trees or collect the eggs from the chickens along with my brother, sister and my parents. Then, when I was 9, I got kidnapped by the owners of a carnival. They said they would give me food and clothes as long as I would work in one of the game-stalls. Then, one day the carnival arrived here. The owner saw a strange man moving about. He moved up to the man. The man bit him. The owner was bandaged. This did, however, not help. He turned into a monster. He quickly started biting others. I ran for my life. I later came back, not knowing where else to go, but when I did, all the others had been turned into monsters too. So, I hid behind this stand. And that's where we are now.” “Woah, that is a hacking scary story.” Nora says. Hammer, shocked, says “That's... I'm sorry.” “Don't be... Those darn kidnappers should be freakin' sorry!” Emma suddenly starts, fiercely. “And they will be! Because I've got you guys now. You will help me get back to my family, won't you?” Hammer hesitates. “Uh, maybe, but...” “Pleaaaaaaaaassssseeeeee.” Emma makes puppy-dog eyes. Hammer gives in. “Okay, okay. Gosh, I hate when people make those eyes. Can never say no to that.” Emma yays. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank yooooouuuuu!” “You seem so full of joy. I love that!” Nora says, joyfully. “If you also don't frequently curse, that would be great!” “Sometimes, but I usually don't.” “Oh my gosh, I love you!” Viccie starts writing something in a notepad. Chop sees this. “What are you doing?” Viccie looks sideways at her. “You don't need to know, qurl.” “That word is so annoying... But seriously, tell me.” “LOLno.” “Tell me!” “Ssh, we don't need the others to hear...” “Well, give the damn thing here then.” “Okay. Okay, fine.” Chop grabs the notepad and reads it. It says 'Hints that Nora is a lesbian'. “Really now?” “What? I don't get to do anything. Might as well have some fun of my own.” “Right, I guess you have a po--” Viccie interrupts Chop. “And it's not like you haven't thought that Nora is a lesbian a little.” “Well, she does seem like it sometimes. But she LOVES boys, it would never be possible.” “I think it's a cover-up. That's what girls like to do nowadays. Cover stuff up.” “Valid point... Hey, let's listen to the others again, shall we?” “Good idea, qurl.” Chop sighs and turns towards the others along with Viccie. ...”to defeat the zombies with?” is the first thing they hear. The question is coming from Hammer. Laquifa puts a hand on her shoulder. “We have all the weapons we need in our truck, remember?” “Right.” Synddia moves in front of the group. “Let's go back to the float then, shall we?” When Synddia opens up the back of the float with handles that didn't seem to be there before, Emma is quite amazed. “Whoa, where the heck did you guys get all those weapons?” Laquifa grabs one of the weapons before the question gets through to her. “Oh. We work for a secret agency. It's not important. Come on, everybody grab a weapon you feel comfortable with and let's go.” Nora looks in the float and turns to Synddia. “Um, all these weapons look a wee bit too big for me.” Synddia hands her a small gun. “Here, take this pistol. You still have to be careful with it, it doesn't just hurt zombies.” Nora looks at the gun and slowly walks behind the others. Many have very big guns that seem like they could take out 5 zombies at once. When they get back to the carnival, Fudge shouts out: “Come on you guys, let's kick some zombie BUTT!” Category:Blog posts